Through Fire Showers
by Wicked-Wytch
Summary: pt 1- In his last moments of life, a cowboy thinks things over. PT 2 Thoughts of a Honky Tonk Woman. *pt 3 UP* Black Dog contemplation. R/R!!!
1. Through Fire Showers

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: It was dark and rain was pouring down on me. Midnight on Mars. I was heading to Spike's place for our nightly rendezvous. Within minutes, I was in front of his door. Oh the longing...the desire. I knew that there would be red roses waiting for me. I mustered up my courage and knocked gently on the door.   
Julia answered it. "Who are you?" As she asked, my spirit felt as though it would be forever crushed. Spike was cheating on me. (The Bastard).  
"Oh me?" I chuckled uneasily. "I'm just here to say that I don't own Cowboy Bebop... or the song "Rain," which appears on the show and is sung by Mai Yamane."  
"Okay..." she responded uneasily as she shot me a distasteful look, "Good night then." The door shut in my face. I was left in the cold rain, my thoughts my only companion.  
This isn't over... Spike will be mine. And only mine.   
  
As always, before I begin my story I would just like to take the time to say hi to my reviewers. Who are my reviewers, you ask? Why, they're just THE coolest, THE smartest, THE sexiest, THE rocking-est people around.   
PLEASE review and tell me if you want me to continue this!!!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Through Fire Showers"  
By: Wicked-Wytch  
  
"I don't feel a thing"  
  
I was dying.   
  
"And I stopped remembering"  
  
A forgotten cowboy in a big universe.   
  
"The days are just like moments turned to hours"  
  
I'd been lost for so long.  
  
"Mother used to say"  
  
I couldn't really feel the wound, but there was a stinging feeling in my stomach. And I could feel the blood. I wondered how it happened. The scene seemed to play over and over in my head.  
  
"If you want, you'll find a way"  
  
I'd been dead inside for so long that I'd started to crave it.  
  
"Bet mother never danced through fire showers"  
  
Now that I was dying, I wasn't sure I was ready to go.  
  
"Walk-"  
  
I was scared. Never would have admitted it to anyone, but I was alone. And I could feel the life draining away from me.  
  
"In the rain"  
  
My last minutes of life and all I could do was think. I was on the ground, looking up at the stars.  
  
"In the rain"  
  
Funny, how bright and beautiful they looked.   
  
"In the rain"  
  
They reminded me of Julia, for some reason.   
  
"I walk in the rain"   
  
Beautiful. So pale, so fragile looking.  
  
"In the rain"  
  
So cold, so distant. I think I called out her name, but I wasn't entirely sure. The world was swirling around me.   
  
"Is it right?"   
  
Only the stars were unmoving. And this gave me comfort. A bright one shot across the sky. It looked like a burning arrow in the night sky.   
  
"Or is it wrong?"  
  
But then it faded away.  
  
"And is it here that I belong?"  
  
I closed my eyes. Or maybe they closed themselves.   
  
"I don't hear a sound"  
  
I really wasn't in control anymore.  
  
"Silent faces in the ground"  
  
Spike Spiegel not in control? It sounded so wrong.  
  
"The quiet screams, but I refuse to listen"  
  
At least Vicious was dead. He couldn't hurt anyone anymore.  
  
"If there is a hell"  
  
Julia was dead. And that was a good thing, too. I wouldn't have wanted her to mourn for me. Or to be alone. Or to become a wanderer without a soul.  
  
"I'm sure this is how it smells"  
  
Like me.  
  
"Wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't"  
  
I wondered if anyone would mourn for me.  
  
"Walk-"   
  
Jet would. Maybe Faye. I couldn't think of anyone else. Who would take care of them?  
  
"In the rain"  
  
Who would take care of the Swordfish?  
  
"In the rain"   
  
I wondered what it would be like to die and a chill went up my spine.   
  
"In the rain"  
  
I wasn't ready.  
  
"I walk in the rain"  
  
But then I realized I would never be ready.  
  
"In the rain"  
  
My eyes were closed.  
  
"Am I right or am I wrong"  
  
I hadn't been alive for so long. And now that I was dying, living was all I wanted to do.  
  
"And is it here that I belong?"  
  
The blood was rushing out of me. My breath was coming out slow. And all I could do was pray for some miracle- a miracle that I knew would never happen.  
  
"Walk-"  
  
I wanted to see Jet- my brother, my father, my best friend. I needed him. To see him. To tell him I'd miss him.   
  
"In the rain"   
  
I wanted to see the Bebop. Walk through the huge corridors. See each room. Visit areas that I'd never seen before. I wanted my room. My bed. To see Ein and pet that damn dog. I wanted to see Ed. And tell her that no matter how strange she was that I cared about her.  
  
"In the rain"   
  
I wanted Faye. To look at her. To tell her...  
  
"In the rain"  
  
I heard the sound of far off footsteps. I tried to open my eyes. But I couldn't open them. Deep in my heart, I wished for a friend in my last hour.  
  
"I walk in the rain"  
  
It's funny what you think of when you're dying. As my strength vanished, all I could see was the Bebop. And Ed. And Ein.   
  
"In the rain"  
  
And Jet... and Faye. A tear streaked down my face.  
  
"Why do I feel so alone?"  
  
I wondered...  
  
"For some reason I think of home"  
  
I didn't want to die.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whoo... that was deep, man. *tear tear* My poor Spike. *holds out a box of tissues to anyone who needs*  
If you liked this and would like to see a possible story(not a sequel, more like a continuation) come out of this, please... review and say so. If I get enough reviews, I promise to start a story. So, tell your family and friends. And while you're not busy, why don't you go and read my other stories? ^_^ *shameless plug*  
  
Thanks alot to the reviewers and even to the people who just read. You guys rock.   
  
Until then, See you space cowgirls/boys.  
~Wicked 


	2. Calling All Angels

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or "Calling All Angels" by Train.  
  
Note: Thank you all to the reviewers. I wasn't planning on doing this extra chapter, but then I re-read the first chappy and heard the song "Calling All Angels". It encouraged me to add this on. Plus all those nice-nice reviews were propelling me to write something else. The song was perfect for Faye (at least in my head, it was).   
Also, a lot of the reviews was saying how the previous chappy was very sad. I think that this one gives off a gleam of hope in the end. (maybe it's just me).   
So enjoy.  
  
R/R please  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Calling All Angels"  
~By Wicked-Wytch  
  
"I need a sign to let me know you're here"  
  
He'd run off in his typical manner, looking much like the tragic hero. Spike Spiegel, the cowboy.   
  
"All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere"  
  
And I, in my typical manner, let him go.   
  
"I need to know that things are gonna look up"  
  
I knew, deep down in my heart it was the last time I'd see him.  
  
"Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup"  
  
I tried to ignore it- that pang that told me he'd abandoned me.   
  
"When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head"  
  
Tried my damndest to push it away.  
  
"When you can feel the world shake from the words that I said"  
  
But it wouldn't just go away.   
  
"And I'm calling all angels"  
  
For a moment, there was a throbbing pain in my heart. And my vision was blurred by tears.   
  
"And I'm calling all you angels"  
  
But I was Faye Valentine- the woman without emotion and without a past. The roaring bitch. The troublemaker. So I couldn't let it show.  
  
"And I won't give up if you don't give up"  
  
I left the Bebop shortly after he did. I just couldn't make myself sit quietly while he went and threw his life away.   
  
"I won't give up if you don't give up"  
  
I'd be back of course, it was the only place I had left. Jet was my only friend in the world. Life's funny like that.  
  
"I won't give up if you don't give up"  
  
I wanted to go and find someone to hit, but instead, I found refuge in an empty old park. It was in a slum and there were broken bottles laying around on the dusty red ground of Mars. But I didn't care.  
  
"I won' give up if you don't give up"  
  
I found my way over to a swing and let my fingers trail along the metal chains that held it up. It looked ancient. Hadn't been on one for so long that I decided to take a seat.   
  
"I need a sign to let me know you're here"  
  
I started to swing back and forth, trying to push it all away. I wanted to move so fast that the images wouldn't come to me. I didn't want to remember my life on the Bebop. Didn't want to see any of them in my mind.  
  
"Cause my TV set just keeps it all from being clear"  
  
Especially not Spike.   
  
"I want a reason for the way things have to be"  
  
I was angry with him suddenly. That damn cowboy. How dare he just go off like that? Waste his life like that. Just for a woman and his own selfish reasons. Didn't he care about us? Didn't he care about me?  
  
"I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me"  
  
That stupid bastard! How much I hated him then.  
  
"And I'm calling all angels"  
  
Maybe I should have just left a long time ago. Maybe it would have been better that way. I could have made my own living. Traveled all on my own.  
  
"And I'm calling all you angels"  
  
Who was I kidding?   
  
"When children have to play inside so they don't disappear"  
  
I cared for them. I needed them.  
  
"While private eyes solve marriage lies cause we don't talk for years"  
  
But most of all, right then, I needed Spike.  
  
"And football teams are kissing queens and losing sight of having dreams"  
  
As I swung, I looked heavenward. The night sky was clear and the stars bright. I saw one streak across the sky and then disappear, dissolving into nothing.  
  
"In a world where all we want is only what we want until it's ours"  
  
I realized it suddenly. Maybe it was the shooting star. Or maybe it was just common sense catching up with me.  
  
" And I'm calling all angels"   
  
I couldn't just let him die. Wouldn't just let him throw it all away.  
  
" And I'm calling all you angels"  
  
Couldn't just let Vicious kill him.   
  
" I won't give up if you don't give up"  
  
I jumped off the swing in midair. I landed on both feet and bolted.  
  
" And I'm calling all you angels"  
  
I needed him.  
  
"I won't give up if you don't give up"  
  
I wasn't sure about where he was.   
  
"Calling all you angels"  
  
Couldn't even tell if he was still alive.   
  
"I won't give up if you don't give up"  
  
But I had to try. I had to find him. Be with him. Tell him everything that I'd kept secret for so long.   
  
"Calling all you angels"  
  
I called up Jet as I sped down the streets and told him we needed to go after Spike. We couldn't just let him die. And Jet, good old Jet, agreed with me. For once.   
  
"I won't give up if you don't give up"  
  
I ran and ran and ran. Until my legs ached and my lungs screamed for air. And even then I didn't stop.  
  
"Calling all you angels..."  
  
I wouldn't give him up without a fight.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once again, thanks reviewers. I might do a chapter for Jet... but am still not sure. Tell me what you think.   
  
Thanks  
  
Until then,   
~Wicked 


	3. Hell Song

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or "The Hell Song" by Sum 41.  
  
Note: And so this is the end of "Through Fire Showers". Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm writing up a real CB fic and it should be up within a week or so (and it's not going to be your typical post-session 26 fic). Thank you all so much for the reviews.  
  
As for the suggestion to continue with the song fics, I would but I don't think I could do Ed or Ein justice.   
  
R/R please!!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hell Song"  
~By Wicked-Wytch  
  
"Everybody's got their problems"  
  
That idiot had just run off. Stupid goddamn moron.  
  
"Everybody says the same things to you"  
  
He always was like that- just going off when he had to.   
  
"It's just a matter how you solve them"  
  
Goddamn him.  
  
"And knowing how to change the things you've been through"  
  
Who needed him anyway? I could do fine by myself. It wasn't like he was really that important.  
  
"I feel I've come to realize"  
  
I tried to say these things over and over in my head.  
  
"How fast life can be compromised"  
  
It was a way to alleviate the guilt.  
  
"Step back to see what's going on"  
  
After all, I had let him go.   
  
"I can't believe this happened to you"  
  
So I paced up and down the halls of the Bebop, hands fisted at my sides. I was so angry with him.  
  
"This happened to you"  
  
And ten times angrier at myself.  
  
"It's just a problem that I'm faced with am I"  
  
I passed his room by and felt my eyes become fixated on the door. A door that probably wouldn't be opened anymore. I tried to ignore the chill that went up my spine.  
  
"Not the only one who hates to stand by"  
  
He'd gone off to die. He'd made that clear when he came for his last meal with me.  
  
"Complications that are first in this line"  
  
I thought about what my life had been like because of him. Three years we'd traveled together. Throughout my time on the Bebop, I'd come to be like a father. I wasn't ready to lose any of my family.  
  
"With all these pictures running through my mind"  
  
Ed and Ein were gone. And that was hard enough for me.  
  
"Knowing endless consequences"  
  
I'd have given anything to have the two of them back.  
  
"I feel so useless in this"  
  
With Spike gone I knew everything would be different.  
  
"Get back"  
  
The Bebop would never feel the same. I'd only be able to feel the lonliness that seemed to overtake me at the moment.   
  
"Step back"  
  
I'd still have Faye. But that fact really didn't comfort me.   
  
"And as for me, I can't believe"  
  
With no one else on the ship, the woman would drive me insane within a week.  
  
"Part of me, won't agree"  
  
Damn him. I muttered it over and over again. Damn him.  
  
"Cause I don't know if this for sure"  
  
I needed to do something.  
  
"Suddenly, suddenly"  
  
I couldn't just let my best friend die.  
  
"I don't feel so insecure"  
  
He'd gone off because it was something he needed to do. It was what he wanted.  
  
"Part of me, won't agree"  
  
But that didn't make it feel right.  
  
"Cause I don't know if this for sure"  
  
And it didn't mean that I wouldn't be there to save him. As usual.  
  
"Suddenly, suddenly"  
  
I continued to walk until I reached my bonsai.  
  
"I don't feel so insecure"  
  
It reminded me of Spike for some reason.  
  
"Anymore"  
  
Bonsais need proper care. If they aren't treated carefully, they can grow wild.  
  
"Everybody's got their problems"  
  
Or wither and die.  
  
"Everybody says the same things to you"  
  
Spike was like that- he needed someone to always take care of him. And clean up his messes.  
  
"It's just a matter how you solve them"  
  
I reached the couch and sat. I wasn't feeling too steady on my legs.  
  
"But what else are we supposed to do"  
  
What the hell could I do?  
  
"Part of me, won't agree"  
  
That idiot.  
  
"Cause I don't know if this for sure"  
  
He could do whatever the hell he wanted. He was an adult, afterall.  
  
"Suddenly, suddenly"  
  
It wasn't my job to always go after him.  
  
"I don't feel so insecure"  
  
But who was I kidding? All I did was go after him.  
  
"Part of me, won't agree"  
  
I rose from the chair.   
  
"Cause I don't know if this for sure"  
  
I needed to do something.   
  
"Suddenly, suddenly"  
  
Damn. I wouldn't let him die.  
  
"I don't feel so insecure"  
  
I still needed that idiot.  
  
"Anymore"  
  
I started to head to the exit of the of the Bebop.  
  
"Why do things that matter the most"  
  
It was then that I got Faye's frantic call. Seems I wasn't the only one who wanted Spike to live. She's always such a troublemaker. She told me I had to help her find him.  
  
"Never end up being our choice"  
  
How could I argue with that?   
  
"Now that I find no way so bad"  
  
Within a few minutes, I was off the Bebop and on Mars, searching. My best friend's life was on the line.  
  
"I don't think I knew what I had"  
  
Throughout his stay, he'd told me about his nightmares. He said it was time he'd woken from the nightmare. Maybe mine was just beginning.  
  
"Why do things that matter the most"  
  
If I did nothing, then I would be trapped in a bad dream. But I wouldn't let that happen. I'd be damned if I just let him go. We still had plenty of bounty heads that needed catching.   
  
"Never end up being our choice"  
  
And who else could stand to eat my meatless bell peppers with beef?   
  
"Now that I find no way so bad"  
  
I searched. And didn't stop searching. I was the Black Dog. Once I took a bite outta something, I didn't let go.   
  
"I don't think I knew what I had"  
  
I'd find him, damn it. I knew I would.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To the Reviewers:  
You guys have all been so nice.   
*Sagan Fox*- Thanks a lot. It feels good to have someone compliment my style. ^_^  
*HealerAriel*- It's been hard choosing the right songs for everyone. But it'd be really cool to have Jet going "I luv it when they call me big papa". ^_^  
*Spike_Lover*- Thanks. I plan to do a CB fic soon.   
*dj Destiny*- Thanks. I do have a whole Spike/Faye going on in these. But I really can't see them as a couple. (In fact I think that Jet/Faye would work out better).  
*SaiyanGoddessBX*- ^_^) Well, what do you expect? Spike's close to death- no one's exactly happy. But I'll write up something nice and funny for you later on. (If you can't wait, go see my other fic, [Darque Tournament] b/c its much funnier and happier.)  
  
Note: Keep your eyes out for a real fic if you like this. And please review. I need some encouragement, people.  
  
Well, that's all for now.  
  
*You're Gonna Carry That Weight*  
~Wicked 


End file.
